Due to the large population density of China and the rapid development of the industry, the environmental management and protection measures are not harmonized with the rapid industrialization, agriculture and the urbanized development, and the odor pollution resulted from sulfides is very serious. In the environment, odorous pollutant components from industrial production links and from decomposition of biological substances enter the atmosphere to form serious olfactory pollution, thereby damaging the human and animal nerves, decreasing the appetite, accelerating the amnesia, and retarding the blood circulation, all of which severely threaten the life. If such pollutant components are present in oil and gas, equipment and pipes will be corroded seriously. Some of such pollutant components may enter water along with waste water and wastes, and water smells malodorous. Consequently, the survival of aquatic organisms is affected directly, and the ecological cycle is destroyed. Malodorous substances are widely present in livestock farms, aquaculture farms, sewage treatment plants, chemical plants, refuse transfer stations, public toilets, domestic sewage and the like, and the malodorous smell has become a typically social public hazard.
Sulfide oxidase preparations, commonly known as deodorant enzyme preparations, are microbial enzyme preparations prepared from particular microbial spawns by the modern fermentation engineering under the appropriate conditions, and are a kind of biologically active macromolecules with the ability to degrade malodorous sulfides by oxidation-reduction reactions. Such products are modern biotechnological products which are non-toxic, harmless, safe and efficient, free of secondary environmental pollution in use, and biodegradable. The energy consumption in controlling malodorous smell by biological technologies and methods is low. The bio-oxidized malodorous substances can be assimilated by plants and microorganisms to form compositions of organisms, without any pollution. The biological treatment has mild conditions, high reaction efficiency and low operating cost. In view of its characteristics, the biological deodorization has become a hot topic in many countries, and has become a development direction of the management of malodorous substances. On Mar. 5, 2016, the thirteen Five-Year Plan Outline of the National Economic and Social Development of the People's Republic of China proposed to develop green and environmental protection industries and expand the supply of environmental protection products and services; and, in terms of industries, to develop and expand emerging industries, rebuild and upgrade traditional industries, and accelerate the construction of a new system of environmentally-friendly modern industries with high innovation capability. In view of the biological properties of sulfide oxidase, the products are environmentally-friendly products, and the production enterprises are green and environmental protection industries.
LUAN, Xingshe, the inventor of the present invention patent application, has developed a method for preparing a deodorant enzyme preparation by fermentation (invention patent: ZL200910015863.5). In this method, the deodorant enzyme preparation was prepared by optimally culturing the separated facultative autotrophic Streptomyces sp. strain DS-021 capable of generating a deodorant enzyme, and good effects have been realized. For the sulfide oxidase preparations which are environmentally-friendly biological preparations, under the premise of scientific and rational processes and efficient product applications, further improving the technical contents on the basis of the prior art, increasing the product yield, accordingly reducing the production and use cost are technical problems to be overcome and technical supports to be provided for the industrialization of the technology and the promotion and application of the products.